Telephones, computers, and tablets provide an efficient way for users to communicate without being in the same physical location. However, these devices often require the user to provide multiple inputs and preferences for each of the communications before the communications can take place. Such preferences may include the individuals involved in the communication, a contact identifier for the individuals in the communication, amongst a variety of other preferences. Moreover, when busy performing other tasks, it is often obtrusive to hold a telephone, computer, or tablet to make the communication, and takes focus away from the current task. Additionally, changes in the composition of a group engaged in communications can make it difficult and/or impractical for group members to make appropriate changes to their respective communication devices to maintain the correct group members in the communication activity. As a result, it would be advantageous to facilitate establishing and maintaining communication groups in a manner that is dynamic, simple and reliable for users.
Overview
Implementations of device to device grouping of personal communication nodes include managing a communication node group comprising a plurality of communication nodes. A group management system receives attribute information from the communication nodes and defines communication group membership based on the received attribute information. The management system then transmits group membership status notifications to the various communication nodes. The membership status controls each communication node's participation in group communications. The attribute information can include changes (such as dynamic changes) in one or more communication node attributes, such as location, proximity to other communication nodes, speed, etc.
Implementations can be used to establish, update and terminate communication groups and membership in such groups. Changes can be based on changes in communication nodes' locations and other attributes that are monitored and/or collected by each communication node and supplied to the management system.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify or emphasize key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.